devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuku Takenami
This article contains major plot spoilers from the manga that have not been revealed in the anime. Proceed at your own risk. ---- is the mother of Misaki Takenami. She was a devil woman whom Megumi Ishimaru had a crush on during his youth, and was also the reason behind his interest towards devils. History Shizuku lived in a small neighborhood along with her daughter, Misaki. Misaki didn't go to school and the two of them regularly on make-up. This confused the neighbors, and this eventually lead to bad impressions and spreading rumors about them having a disease of some sort. Somewhere in between that time, Misaki became friends with Ishimaru and the two would often play together, and Ishimaru would regularly visit. However, the one Ishimaru truly had his eyes on was Shizuku. One night, Ishimaru snuck out from his house to the Takenami household where he saw Shizuku outside, for the first time, without make-up, revealing her heavy dark circles. Ishimaru asked if she was sick, but she insisted that she was fine, claiming that it was "normal" for her. All of that aside, Ishimaru was just glad she was fine. Though he was soon dragged back by his mother, Ishimaru realized at that moment that he liked Shizuku. However, soon after, Shizuki and Misaki decided to move because the rumors had gone out of hand. Ishimaru's relatives and other people were pleased with this since Ishimaru had been close friends with both of them, except Ishimaru himself. The only thing he remembers from then was that he got a bird origami from Misaki and as he saw Shizuku in protective glasses for devils. Shizuku and Misaki eventually moved and settled in Chuo Ward. Appearance Shizuku was an adult woman of average build and height. She had straight, shoulder-length dark hair with free falling bangs which she usually wore in a ponytail. She had light-colored eyes, a beauty mark located on her right eyelid as well as prominent dark circles under her eyes due to being a devil who didn't drink blood. However, she regularly used make-up to hide her dark-circles. Gallery Personality She appeared to be a kind and loving person and mother. She constantly supported her daughter and cheered on her accomplishments, and she was also very affectionate with Ishimaru. She was rather laid-back, easy-going, cheerful and playful, as she would joyfully interact with people around her. Relationships Misaki Takenami She was a very loving, supportive and encouraging mother. She also took great pride in Misaki's origami skills. Although they had an unusual tradition of constantly wearing make-up and Misaki addressing Shizuku by her given rather than "mom", they had a close and happy bond. It is clearly seen that Shizuku's death devastated and enraged Misaki. Megumi Ishimaru Megumi had a crush on Shizuku during his youth and was often very giddy, happy and nervous in her presence. During his visits to play with Misaki, he was more excited to see Shizuku. Shizuku, in return, adored him platonically and was very affectionate and sometimes teasing with him. Ishimaru was also one of the first persons to see her without make-up, and this apparently made their bond stronger. When Ishimaru hears about her death many years later, he is very shocked and upset, to which he reminisces on the time he shared with her and remembers his past feelings towards her. Story Shizuku is heard to be killed by a tattooed man, presumably during a devil-hunting protest, at age 58. She was buried at Tsukishima Cemetery. Misaki attempts to take revenge by killing Shizuku's murderer, but is stopped by Ishimaru. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devils Category:Deceased